The Untimely death of Ron and Hermione
by queenofcamelot123
Summary: Sorry to any ron and hermione fans. this story is just crazy also involves the demise of voldemort and lucius malfoy at the salon


The Untimely death of Ron and Hermione.

And the demise of Voldemort.

I do not own Harry potter or anything to do with it. And sorry to any Ron and Hermione fans. And any voldemort fans.

And thanks to my friend Louise who give me a few ideas to this story.

Chapter 1

The end for them all

Ron and Hermione were walking down the stairs to find Harry

" Hey Hermione" said Ron " why did they call the school Hogwarts."

" Erm" said Hermione panicking; she usually got her answers from her wizarding for dummies encyclopaedia (A/N what you really thought she was smart.)

They continued on to the great hall, Ron tripping on his face on the trick stair. Then they turned the corner and. Dum Dum Dum.

"Well well mud blood and weasel," said Draco Malfoy the prince of slytherin.

"Go away Malfoy" said Hermione in disgust slamming passed him.

"Oh you are not going anywhere," said Draco and he whipped a spray gun out of his robe and sprayed it at Ron and Hermione.

All they remember was blackness and two people laughing, one laughter Malfoys and the other was very familiar.

Next minuet Ron and Hermione found them self-awake everything was dark they were sitting on something and they were tied to each other.

"Where are we" said Ron.

"I don't Know" said Hermione

" Hello is anyone there," said Ron

" Of course there is weasel," said a familiar voice from the shadows

" No" said Ron

" That's Harry," said Hermione

" You're right" said Harry stepping out off the shadows with no other than Draco Malfoy by his side " Me and my best friend here Draco decided that we would use you to kill my enemy, I don't have much time to talk to you so lets get to it." Said Harry with venom in his voice.

He reached over to his right and pulled a leaver everything sprang to life, Ron and Hermione were on a conveyer belt heading for a big roller. Harry ignoring his friend's terrible cry chatted to Draco with out a care.

Ron and Hermione headed to the roller and 'Splat' Harry looked around the machine was making gurgling and some very strange sounds. He saw at the end a cylinder shaped instrument op out the end he went to look at the result of all his hard work and planning. What he saw was an open cylinder with green goo in it, if you looked closer you could see bit of red and brown hair floating in it.

Right Now for the last part off the plan. He loaded the cylinder into a canon and 'Boom' it catapulted straight to Riddle Manor.

" Yes, it is finally over, I got rid of them all riddle and the mud blood and weasel" said Harry "do you want to get an ice cream" he said turning to Draco.

"Love too" said Draco.

Meanwhile at Riddle Manor. Voldemort or Tom Riddle as he hates to be called, so we will cal him that. Tom was working in the kitchen making cookies in a pink apron with a pink hair net; his death eaters got cruciod for laughing at him.

"Where is Lucius?" said Tom to a death eater he had summoned.

"He is attending some important business," said the death eater.

We look to see what Lucius is doing and we see him at the salon having his haired died blonde and having his nails done. (A/N What you thought it was natural.)

Back to voldemort, he was sitting there listening to the Coors humming to leave me breathless.

When he heard a big bang, he looked up and saw a big cylinder object hurtling towards him, yes ladies and gentleman Harry Potter had created a bomb out of his two old friends.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god" Voldemort kept screaming running around in circles like a girl, he suddenly fell over and

"Oh I broke a nail" said Voldemort whimpering " damm that potter brat

And then he looked up the bomb headed straight for the ground and KABOOM. The whole of Riddle manor was blown up too bits taking all the death eaters with it except for Lucius Malfoy who was still at the salon completely oblivious to what had happened at riddle manor.

And Harry and Draco were sitting in Diagon Alley eating ice cream and enjoying the sun.

The end

Please please review I hoped you liked it tell me what you thought please be honest.


End file.
